Being a winner
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt: The New Directions decide to support and cheer for Kitty and Blaine at cheerleading nationals and they know that Kitty's really good but they're surprised by sexy co-captain Blaine, but no one is more surprised and aroused than Sam. Rated for dancing and kissing. Read and review please- flames make s'mores which make me happy so send them if you want
1. Chapter 1

_Written for tumblr prompt: The New Directions decide to support and cheer for Kitty and Blaine at cheerleading nationals and they know that Kitty's really good but they're surprised by sexy co-captain Blaine, but no one is more surprised and aroused than Sam._

_Disclaimer: Oh, wow, I don't own Glee? Wait, of course I don't… If I did, NYC wouldn't be there (love the city, used to love Kurt, hate what's happening). Also, Blaine and Santana would have sung Brave, which is my current favourite song. Also, Blam would be canon and the show would revolve around them, Kitty, and Brittany. Wait, it doesn't? Right, I haven't watched much of season 4 or 5, I basically accept SageK's (tumblr: blaineandsamevanderson) stories as canon. Whatever, I'm not RIB._

The New Directions were walking down the busy hallway at the performance centre for Cheerios Nationals. Brittany had come from MIT to watch, and was leading them since apparently she had competed in the same building before. They were all excited to see Kitty perform, since she enjoyed broadcasting her gymnastics talents along with her vocal talents. They, other than Brittany, were still unsure of what Blaine's roll was, since he never mentioned anything about gymnastics skills. They knew that he was deceptively strong from his fight club, but that didn't seem worthy of being co-captain. Brittany had a small smirk on her face from all of their attempts at figuring it out. She wasn't about to spoil it, she had to get pictures of their reactions. Finally they made it to the stadium, for lack of a better word. Brittany ran up the bleachers before finally choosing a row, announcing that it gave them the best view. Brittany made sure to seat herself next to Sam, wanting to see his reaction.

"And now, all the way from Lima, Ohio! McKinley High's Cheerios!" The announcer shouted.

The Cheerios streamed out and into a V formation. The glee kids all started looking for Blaine and Kitty, but they weren't there. Suddenly the music started, playing the song that Kitty had wanted to sing with Marley before they decided on We Are Women instead.

Kitty came out into view, twirling fast and causing her skirt to flip up.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

Blaine ran out to join her, lifting her upside down and holding her wrists while she fell into the splits.

Blaine:

_Isn't there a white knight_

_Upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn_

_And dream of what I need_

Blaine was still holding her when he bent into a bridge and slid her between his legs, pulling her back up to face him. Brittany looked over at the New Directions. They all had various degrees of shock on their faces and she was sure that that was drool on Sam's face.

Both:

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

_Oh Woah!_

Blaine arched his back dramatically while Kitty leaned forward against his chest.

Blaine:

_Oh!_

The duo reversed the action, Blaine leaning forward against Kitty

Kitty:

_Yeah!_

Blaine and Kitty separated and began a complicated series of flips with the rest of the Cheerios.

Blaine:

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasies_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

Kitty jumped Blaine, wrapping her legs around his waist and leaning backwards, ponytail brushing the floor.

Kitty:

_Racing on the thunder_

_And rising with the heat_

When Kitty was back on her own feet, Blaine leant forward, allowing Kitty to handspring off of his back.

Both:

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet. _

_Ooh_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_

Blaine dropped into the splits easily. Kitty grabbed Blaine's hands and matched him, only upside down.

Kitty:

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Or where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear there was someone somewhere watching me_

Blaine:

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I could feel his approach like the fire in my blood (like the fire in my blood)_

The duo stood again, each locking a leg around the other's hip- Kitty's right leg around Blaine's left hip and Blaine's right leg around Kitty's left hip. They both leaned backwards into bridges, singing the whole time,

Both:

_Oh!_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero!_

The routine ending with all of the Cheerios' heads down and Blaine and Kitty in centre splits. The New Directions all stood up to clap except for Sam, who was still sitting in shock. Brittany laughed, and forced the others to sit down when they started their second routine. The cheerleaders formed a circle around Blaine and Kitty, who were standing back to back with their arms crossed across their chests.

Kitty:

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

Blaine:

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

Both:

_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

The Cheerios broke out into a V and Blaine and Kitty broke out into series of back handsprings.

Both:

_He's a good-time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery_

_He's a devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_

_You better run for your life._

The singers ended their handsprings in handstands, with their legs out as for the splits, only bent.

Blaine:

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

'_Cause I been where you been _

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

Kitty:

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice_

Much to the New Directions' shock, their teammates weren't even close to being out of breath when they joined the rest of the Cheerios for a series of dance moves, featuring a few impressive acrobatic tricks.

Both:

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy coated misery_

_He's a devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

The singers moves in front of the rest of the group, launching into handstands leaning their feet against each other so that together they were in the bridge position.

Blaine:

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

Kitty:

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

They pushed off of each other into flips and landed upright, rejoining the rest of their team for the rest of their routine.

Both:

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery_

_He's a devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_

Once again, the New Directions who weren't performing were all on their feet cheering. Sam still appeared to Brittany to be in shock but he was standing up, so that was progress. The Cheerios all seemed even more confident than usual, clearly knowing how well they were doing.

The next song confused everyone by starting off slower, all of the Cheerios forming a V, with Blaine and Kitty in the front with their heads down.

Blaine:

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

Both:

_We were the kings and the Queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

Kitty:

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

Both:

_But the start of an age_

They transitioned easily into cartwheels, followed by front walkovers.

Both:

_Long live all the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered_

They slowed down with their music, performing handstands and leading themselves into bridges, singing as they did.

Both:

_I said remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there_

_On the sidelines wishing for right now_

Kitty:

_We were the Kings and the Queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophy_

_And we held them up for our town_

Blaine:

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming 'this is absured'_

_Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

They made yet another move, one that Brittany identified as a front aerial, look easy, following it with a move they learned was a front layout.

Both:

_Long live all the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall_

Brittany made an impressed noise at their dive rolls, explaining how most Cheerios hurt their necks attempting it.

Blaine:

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if god forbid, fate should step in_

Kitty:

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children one day_

_When they point to the pictures_

Both:

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine _

The entire stands seemed impressed by the Cheerios' standing back handsprings, but jaws dropped when the vocalists were able to sing during their back layouts with full twists, followed by front tucks.

Both:

_Long live all the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life, with you_

_Long, long live all the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shine just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretender_

_One day, we will be remembered_

The perfectly executed side aerials ended their final routine, and the New Directions led the rest of the spectators in a standing ovation. Blaine and Kitty were both beaming, and Kitty surprised even herself by jumping on Blaine in a hug, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting him support both of them on their way out. They were the last team for the competition, so none of their friends felt bad for running off, Sam pushing Artie ahead of the others, to go congratulate them.

"If you value your hairgel, you won't drop me. You get it?" Kitty was lecturing with a small smile. As soon as she saw the New Directions, she moved off of Blaine and adopted her icy exterior.

"You guys saw us?" Blaine asked. He seemed flattered, but sensing Kitty's nerves, he shifted slightly, placing himself in front of the girl who had quickly become like a sister to him.

Brittany broke any tension by dragging the two cheerleaders with her to interrogate them about who choreographed the routine, how they mastered so many moves, and who convinced Sue to let them pull it off.

Sam, who had gone back into shock seeing Blaine up close, was jerked back into reality when he noticed everyone else crowding around the duo. He pulled Blaine by the shoulder to a slightly more isolated area, interrupting Blaine's questions with a kiss.

"Sam?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"What? I can't help it that I realized that I'm in love with my best friend," Sam defended himself.

Anything else they had wanted to say was cut short by Kitty pulling Blaine –and by association the rest of the glee club- to their other team mates to hear the results. Blaine was gripping Sam's hand and Kitty's, who in turn was cutting off Brittany's circulation. When the Cheerios were announced National Champions once again, Kitty and Blaine went to collect the trophy, showing it off to the team. Once the others had the trophy, Blaine felt himself being swept into a hug by the tall blond. The kiss that followed, he decided, was much better than any trophy.

-I AM BREAKING THE LINE-IT IS BROKEN-THIS HAS BEEN A LINE BREAK-THANKS-

Hey!

Wow so yeah this wasn't meant to be over 2400 words! I know that I should have been working on another story but I needed something seriously mindless because I am sick. I got extremely sick and that led to spending a lot of time sleeping in my school's health centre which led to severe dehydration which led to spending the weekend in the ER. Fun, right? Even better was finding out that I will be having surgery on my stomach over my March break when I go back home. I don't remember what's getting removed (I was half asleep, half freaking out over the IV because I don't think anything freaks me out more than needles) but I know it isn't my appendix because I don't have one. *shrug* Whatevs, so yeah I've been having a lot of trouble focusing in class so I took the lovely prompt from lauraperfectinsanity on tumblr. To find her list of prompts (which are awesome there are so many I want to do while regaining the health and mental capabilities required to write a chapter or a multichapter thing) go to her tumblr and add /post/75689247359

Um yeah I think that's all… please review! Thoughts?

Oh! And credits, right!

**Song 1: I Need a Hero-Bonnie Tyler- Okay so I took artistic liberty and changed the song that Marley sang with Kitty because I didn't think it worked as well between them as it would with these two… Who knows, maybe that's because they're probably my two favourite characters at this point? I don't know… But yeah, this is one of my favourite songs and has been for around two years since I first saw the video in context with Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones of Torchwood.**

**Song 2: Cowboy Casanova- Carrie Underwood- alright I dunno… I was listening to this song one night and suddenly started picturing a routine for them and all of a sudden this happened. I'm sorry (and this applies to all three songs) if what I was picturing wasn't described well, I've never been good with dance and/or gymnastics explanations, even if I know what I'm picturing.**

**Song 3: Long Live- Taylor Swift- this was the hardest song to choose. Why did I choose this one? I don't actually know. I just tried with a bunch of different songs and just wasn't feeling it. I wasn't 100% feeling this one, either, but it was working with me better. So I hope you guys don't mind this song choice, if you have other ideas of songs for these two to sing (whether as Cheerios or Gleeks) please let me know!**

Yeah, I think that's it…

Review please!

~Arty


	2. Cory

**Not a chapter, but I can't believe it's been a year since Cory Monteith passed away. Sometimes when I rewatch old episodes of Glee I actually forget because it's still so hard to believe**

**RIP Cory**


End file.
